


Skinny Dip

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fan Flashworks [2]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Camping, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony heads down to the river, towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn't expect to find anyone already in the water...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fan Flashworks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Skinny Dip

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Wrap"](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2267048.html)

Tony walks down the dirt path to the river, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Its soft fabric brushes sensually against his bare legs with every step he takes.  
  
Admittedly, making the Ultimates go camping wouldn’t have been his first choice on a way to get the team to bond. It was different to taking his board on trips around the world; it was safe with the board, all the variables were known. With a team of enhanced beings however? There were several uncertainties.  
  
The team didn’t always get along, and putting them in a place where they wouldn’t have to worry about PR? It could go either way.  
  
But it was working so far…  
  
He looks up, pulled from his thought at the sound splashing coming from the river. Someone else was already in the water. Tony had thought everyone was at the campsite, preparing the campfire.  
  
Curious, he continues down the path, stepping softly to hide his approach.  
  
Rounding the corner he spots Steve standing chest deep in the river. The afternoon light catching the water running down the man’s skin, tantalisingly, almost making him sparkle. The water runs down all Steve’s dips and curves, emphasising the man’s impressive muscles.  
  
_‘Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all’_ , he thinks to himself.  
  
“Well?” Steve calls, having heard him walk up despite Tony’s efforts at stealth, “Aren’t you going to get in? Water’s not gonna bite.”  
  
Tony laughs, his hands dropping to his towel. “Darling, I’ve not wearing anything under this.”  
  
A slow, sly smile pulls across Steve’s lips in an expression Tony would never had thought the man was capable of. “And? You think I’m wearin’ anything either?” Steve says, his voice low and smooth. _Seductive_.  
  
“Oh…” he says, his brain tripping over itself imagining Steve naked in the river. “Really?”  
  
Steve rises from the water, walking towards the river bank, towards Tony. And sure enough, as the water drops below Steve’s waist he can see that man is as naked as the day he was born.  
  
The man steps out of the water and slowly makes his way over to him. “So, are you gonna join me, Stark? I know I’m not one your usual blonds.”  
  
“I think- I think you’ll do just fine.” Tony says, running a hand over one of Steve’s wet shoulders.  
  
Steve flashes him a grin, the man’s large hands dropping to the towel wrapped around his waist. Rough knuckles brush against his exposed belly as Steve unties the knot keeping the towel up.  
  
The towel drops to the ground around his feet. Steve reaches out for his hand, leading him into the water.  
  
Tony follows eagerly, watching the way the muscles shift under Steve’s skin as he walks. As Tony steps into the river, a stray thought crosses his mind about sirens.  
  
But he quickly pushes that thought away…

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
